


Twilight Spy Detective Agency

by Anonymous



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private Investigators, Yohan just wants to pay the bills but he gets flustered easily by handsome men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yohan runs a small-time private detective agency located in the outskirts of Seoul. Kim Junseo, second son of the President of a huge conglomerate, hires him to investigate and find any dirt on the first son and heir to the company, Kim Donghan.
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Kang Seokhwa, Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan, Kim Junseo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Twilight Spy Detective Agency

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a serious story it will be mostly fluff and a try on humor please just ignore possible plotholes or whatever i'm here to have fun lmao consider this a practice on romcom writing

With iced coffee on hand, Yohan enters a shabby building somewhere in the outskirts of Seoul. It’s an old three-storey apartment-turned-commercial building barely satisfying the city’s legal requirements on rental spaces, but it’s all-good as it’s probably the only office space in all of Seoul with less than a million won monthly rent. There’s no reliable security system in place and the location is inaccessible to cars of bigger build, but Yohan doesn’t mind. All he needs is a small room he can call an office for his growing private detective agency.

_Growing_ might be an optimistic word to use for it, though. He is running Twilight Spy Detective Agency for more than a year now, yet he’s still only getting a maximum of two cases in a month. Though he did get to hire a secretary within three months since he started the business, he’s still struggling on the financial side of the business most of the time.

It’s not that he was bad. He’s great at his job, actually. It’s just that he hasn’t had any opportunity to meet any big shot clients yet.

_(But that’s soon to change.)_

On the farthest door from the staircase, third floor, hangs a signage with his agency’s name neatly printed on it. Yohan sighs before entering, wishing that today be the day he encounters something more interesting than the usual cases his clients bring.

“Good morning, Seokhwa. Any news?”

Seokhwa perks up from his seat, facing away the big monitor in front of him and looking at his boss who just entered.

“Yohan hyung, Ms. Choi just wired the rest of her payment from her last case! We have enough now for this month’s bills.”

Yohan laughs awkwardly, “Great, that’s one thing off my mind, then.”

_(It was already 25th of the month. If they had not received that payment, Yohan wouldn’t have known where to get money to pay for bills AND Seokhwa’s payroll.)_

“So, any new cases? Nothing interesting on the news?”

“Well, there was a missing person notice around this area yesterday. But Daehyeon hyung told me to not make a move on that, he said they’d take care of it.”

“Oh fuck Daehyeon hyung, tell him next time we don’t listen to the police.”

“Yohan hyung, we can’t do that.”

“Just give him your cutest smile and he’ll willingly hand over that case to us.”

“What do you mean?”

Yohan rolls his eyes before sitting down in front of his own desktop computer. “You’re so slow, why did I hire you?”

_(Because Seokhwa is actually very good at his job, that’s why.)_

\---

In a private detective agency without any active cases, what are detectives supposed to do?

Nothing, and that’s exactly what Yohan is doing this morning. He’s paying Seokhwa to do that job for him, after all.

Their usual cases are normally nothing big -- background checks on suspicious people, surveillance jobs, evidence collection for ongoing divorce or inheritance cases. Seokhwa’s good at finding these, and Yohan is sure he will be able to present a prospective new client within the day.

So Yohan is just going through his social media and checking up on his friends, when he got an email from what seems like a burner e-mail address.

“Seokhwa,” Yohan calls from the other side of the small office. “I’m going to forward this one e-mail to you, please run a quick check if you can identify where it’s from.”

“Uh, hyung?” Seokhwa replies right after he receives the e-mail. “The signature is there. It’s from Kim Junseo of W.E. Group..?”

“Do we look like easy targets for phishing scams? Why would a huge conglomerate send us an e-mail?”

Then there’s a sudden knock on their office door.

Yohan doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

\---

Yohan’s office is small, but there’s a reserved space for a comfortable set of couches with a nice coffee table in the middle. He designed it for this exact purpose -- for meeting possible new clients who may have wandered around the area and unknowingly found his small-time private detective agency.

What he has never expected, however, is to see an actual public figure sitting there, waiting for him to offer his investigative services.

“S-So, K-Kim Junseo, second son of the W.E. Group’s President…” Yohan clears his throat.

Junseo flashes him a gentle smile. Yohan thinks this boy looks way too sweet. And pretty, definitely pretty, but he’s just too nervous to think about that right now.

“Just call me Junseo. I’m younger than you, no need to be so formal.”

“O-Okay, Junseo… First of all, how did you find my agency?”

“You were recommended by a friend, actually.” Junseo looks around the office. “Honestly, I would have preferred… a bigger detective agency. But my friend trusts you a lot, apparently, and you’re not a big name in this industry, so there’d be less suspicions, I guess, if I hire you for the job.”

Yohan isn’t insulted with the way Junseo seems to be judging his office. Even he, himself, can’t believe that he’s actually talking to some bigshot businessman. He takes a mental note of finding out who could have been that friend who recommended him. He has a lot of thanking to do.

“By the way, detective Kim--”

“--Just Yohan’s fine.”

“Yohan hyung?”

“Sure, call me that.”

“So, Yohan hyung.” Junseo smiles again, and Yohan isn’t sure if it’s right to assume that it’s directly for him. Maybe the younger boy is just naturally sweet. “Have you seen my e-mail? I believe I already introduced the job I’m offering.”

“I have. It’s a vague message, but if that’s all you want me to know, it’s fine. I can work on it.”

“Well, I don’t really have any other information.”

“You just want me to find any dirt on your brother, Kim Donghan, that’s it?”

“Or any information at all.” Junseo says, looking serious. “That can threaten his inheritance of the company.”

Yohan gulps. This case sounds bigger than he expected.

“Alright, I can work on that.” He’s nervous, yeah, but Detective Kim Yohan does not back down on any investigative job.

Junseo takes a card out of his pockets. It’s a black credit card designed only with the chip, bank logo, and KIM JUNSEO written in silver at the front. He places it on top of the coffee table in between them. “Feel free to use this in any way that can help with your investigation. I can pay for the rest once you give me results.”

Right, Detective Kim Yohan does not back down on any investigative job. Especially if the client is pretty AND is a millionaire.

Junseo stands up from his seat and turns towards the door. Yohan immediately follows the younger.

“Can you give me a month? At a minimum, but I’ll make sure to give regular updates.”

“Time isn’t a problem with me, but yes, I’d like it if we can meet often.” Junseo says, turning around again to meet Yohan’s eyes.

And then he winks.

And then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i love junyoh please love junyoh with me i've been camping on the kr junyoh tag on twitter for WEEKS it's great try looking at it i love junyoh and hodyoh


End file.
